BubbleMan.EXE (anime)
BubbleMan.EXE is recurring character from the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, series, debuting in Axess. Originally a Darkloid under ShadeMan.EXE, BubbleMan ends up being the sole-surviving member of the group of evil Navis, and returns throughout the series as both a supporting character and antagonist. Overview BubbleMan is quite incompetent and weak, and his plans often fail. He idolizes ShadeMan and attempts to appease him even after his death, and wants to make the world a place for the Darkloids. Despite his attempts to be evil, BubbleMan is very childish and secretly only yearns to be cared about by others and makes friends with IceMan.EXE and SpoutMan.EXE, and gives them “collectibles”, mini-figures or bottle caps made after his image, and often goes on adventures and makes secret bases throughout the cyberworld with them. He has at times aided Lan Hikari and his friends if something other than the Darkloids threatens the world, but quickly flees if the situation gets too dangerous. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess BubbleMan is a Darkloid under the command of ShadeMan.EXE and fights for Nebula. He once went on a mission to destroy a water works factory to flood the city under the orders of Nebula and is attacked by Lan and MegaMan using Cross Fusion. However, they argue so much the Cross Fusion breaks. Lan tries to attack BubbleMan, but fails. However, MegaMan and Lan get their act together and manage to use Cross Fusion and defeat him. He also reappears when Lan and MegaMan got to Yoka. BubbleMan tries to ambush him, but MegaMan and MetalMan drive him off. He also befriends SpoutMan and IceMan on a hot day after the other Darkloids bully him. They make water and ice structures in the Net and play until MegaMan, Roll, and NumberMan arrive. BubbleMan tricks the others into ambushing them by saying it was a game. The plan almost succeeds until Shuko and Tory order SpoutMan and IceMan to Jack Out. BubbleMan returns to the Darkloids in failure. BubbleMan remains loyal to ShadeMan after LaserMan's coup and tries to revive him unsuccessfully and watches Bass.EXE free ShadeMan. In episode 51, he was able to get the Rush frags used to make ShadeMan cross to the real world from the cyberworld, back to MegaMan and his friends after which he walks away somewhere. *BubbleMan was, admittingly, the weakest of all of the Darkloids. The most damage he ever inflicted upon MegaMan was kicking Cross Fusion MegaMan after he was knocked down by ShadeMan in episode 50. Rockman.EXE Stream Bubbleman made a brief appearance offering his services to the members of Neo-WWW, however Tesla said no. Before being cut off, BubbleMan tries to tell her the location of a legendary treasure. After being ingnored, BubbleMan enlists SpoutMan and IceMan to go find said treasure. However MagnetMan follows them with MegaMan and Roll right behind him. The treasure the three find is in fact a bug frag, which is shattered by MagnetMan in rage. The three work together and defeat MagnetMan, despite his elemental advantage. Sadden, BubbleMan leaves, however he does smile, thinking there will be another adventure. BubbleMan is next seen aiding the revived ShadeMan and gets stuck in the past. Rockman.EXE Beast BubbleMan returns in episode 1 of ''Beast, where he thaws from a large glacier. Upon awaking, he finds a baby Navi and peers into a portal that resembles a jungle filled with beast-like viruses attacking each other. Trill begins to cry, attracting the viruses, and BubbleMan runs. He ends up in Internet City begging Trill to stop sobbing before collapsing from a mysterious heat, and is found by GutsMan.EXE. He has a vision of his meeting with Colonel in the past, where he tells Colonel that ShadeMan is gone, so he may as well delete him. Colonel relents, saying that BubbleMan is a part of the future and deleting him now would effect it. He instead uses an Ice Seed Battle Chip to keep him from altering time, freezing him up until he thaws and finds Trill. He awakens in an igloo, and hears Trill and runs to find him, only to find Roll.EXE and GutsMan attempting to comfort him. BubbleMan tries to run away, but NumberMan.EXE crashes into him while trying to ice skate. He tries to leave again, but IceMan.EXE, AquaMan.EXE stop him and hug him, and he sighs. Meiru Sakurai summons Rockman.EXE, SearchMan.EXE, and Blues.EXE online, where Rockman.EXE attempts to greet him, but BubbleMan blows him off, reminding that he is Darkloid, and they are enemies. When Falzer and Glaga appear in NetCity after exhausting their electrical energy, disallowing them to be in the real world, BubbleMan uses the chaos as a chance to run away. He appears in episode 6, where he floods NetCity with bubbles and forms a massive version of himself around him, posing as a Cybeast, though Rockman quickly sees through this when BubbleMan ends his sentence with “puku”, and Rockman uses a Wind Racket Battle Chip to blow away the “Cybeast’s” bubbles. BubbleMan tries to run away on his stilts, followed by Rockman and Roll, though TomahawkMan uses his Tomahawk Air Raid to slice his stilts apart. He escapes by releasing lots of bubbles, which Rockman slips on, though he is shortly found by AquaMan, and is questioned by Netto and Meiru. He states he only respected ShadeMan’s dying wishes of trying to make a world for Darkloids only, and is not responsible for the disappearance of 200 newly made Navis that have recently gone missing, which everyone agrees he probably did not do. Rockman questions him about Trill, and BubbleMan states he does not know him, as Trill had “grown up” since he last saw him. Roll tells him it was the baby Navi he saved from before grown up, and BubbleMan laughs and states that Navis don’t grow, though TomahawkMan intimidates him and tells BubbleMan to tell him what he knows. BubbleMan tells them he go frozen by Colonel for 20 years, and simply found Trill and a portal took Beyondard at the Amerope military base, and offers to tell them to coordinates. He hugs AquaMan and IceMan as they say they believe him, and calls them his “best friends”. Later as BubbleMan, IceMan, AquaMan, and Trill are together, Trill shows them some viruses he collected, which BubbleMan wants to borrow, and the two tussle over them until Trill drops a Momogra, which pops out of its cube-like state and runs away. Trill is distressed though BubbleMan tells him viruses are dangerous. He appears in episode 7, during the battle with Glaga Beast Rockman in hopes of exacting revenge against him, Unfortunately, his efforts only serve to free the captured Beasted Out Rockman who then continues his berserker rampage through Internet City, and Roll punts him far away. ''Rockman.EXE Beast+'' He resurfaces in Beast+ and works with Yuika and Captain Kurohige to cause terror in the real world via copyroids, of various sizes, in a Team Rocket-like fashion (the blast-offs even look similar). They use the remains of Onibi Island as their base of operations (Onibi Island was once utilized by the Falzars as a copyroid manufacturing plant and was later flattened from a volley of the Onibi ghost battleship controlled by Zoan FlameMan). First, he supplies Yuika and Kurohige with small copyroids which only give Netto and friends a good laugh. Then he supplies them with badly-repaired regular size copyroids which malfunction in battle with R-Rockman. They then produce a large abnormal copyroid, which combines DiveMan and CircusMan into one. The copyroid is taller than a 12-story building. The copyroid is immune to conventional attacks and is disabled when R-Protoman destroys the pipe, the weak point, in DiveMan's mouth. It is finally destroyed when R-Rockman throws a few bombs, which CircusMan consumes. During this time, BubbleMan occupies a small copyroid. He later becomes a street vendor of small copyroids, which he dubbed "mini-roids". His was revived while he sale in a shop owned by the bad ramen seller and later antique store owner. Trivia *BubbleMan is the only surviving Darkloid by the end of the series. He shares a similar achievement with Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE, who is the only surviving Asteroid Navi. Category:Male NetNavis Category:Darkloid Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages Category:Antagonists